12 Days of Christmas
by JustWannaBeWhoIAm
Summary: Leslie starts receiving the gifts of the 12 Days of Christmas, but of course with a Leslie twist on them. Every note says it has been sent by a secret admirer, soon Leslie it on a mission to find out who is sending her these fabulous gifts, so who is it?
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas my true love sent me a partridge in a pear tree.

Leslie walked into her office at the Parks and recreation section of city hall. She had a mug of cream and sugar, with maybe an inch off coffee, in one hand and a fresh binder full of ideas in the other hand. She had woken up after her usual 3 hour a night sleep with a swarm of ideas ranging anywhere from new fountains in the parks to a new way to destroy libraries. She had quickly gotten up and grabbed the first unused binder she could find in her bedroom and wrote down all the ideas.

It wasn't unusual for Leslie to have a grand idea after she woke up, so she had a stack of binders, for when an idea popped into her head, on the floor close to her bed. She had recently started to have to realistic dreams of a certain co-worker, so that when she woke up she was more inclined to write them down in her dream journal, then write down the ideas she had brainstormed in her sleep.

On this fine December Tuesday morning she walked into her office to find a gift on her desk. A tree made of licorice as branches and gum drops as peddles. Sitting on one of the branches there was a yellow Peep, the candy shaped like birds that you can get around Easter. Leslie stared at it in amazement. If there was one thing that Leslie loved more than local government, it was candy. She ran over to her desk, dropping the binder and the coffee on Toms desk without thinking. Closer examination of the little piece of heaven could see that there was a card attached to the back. It read in what was very apparent to be a mans handwriting.

_On the first day of Christmas your secret admirer sent you a Peep in a yummy tree._

Leslie smiled at the note in wonder, she had never had a secret admirer before.

Author Note: I'm going to try to make up for the days that I missed so that all twelve days are completed on Christmas day!


	2. Chapter 2

On The Second Day of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me...

Since the day that Ben showed up in Pawnee he could feel that something was different about this town. It wasn't until the Freddie Spaghetti concert that he knew what was so different about this town then the countless others that he had been to. The difference was that they cared, or at least Leslie cared enough for everyone combined. That day was the day that he started to have slight feelings for Leslie. He knew that she was something special, and his mother told him that if he ever found someone really special, keep her.

Ben was excited to see Leslie during the holidays. All the cheer combined with her usual amount of enthusiasm was surely going to be a sight to see. Then when everyone started to talk about all the amazing presents that Leslie had given them over the years, he knew that he wanted to do something extra ordinary for her. He didn't get the idea until he heard her singing the chorus to "12 Days of Christmas" one afternoon during a lunch at J J's diner. He had then gone home that night and thought of a way to Leslie up the song. The candy partridge in a pear tree had come easy to him, but actually creating it had been a problem all in itself. He was just glad that Andy and April had been out that night.

The two turtle doves had come a little harder. He had been watching Home Alone 2 when he finally got the idea.

Leslie walked into the Parks Department earlier then normal. She was excited to see what her secret admirer had brought her, and she liked that idea that she might be able to catch him in the act. But Leslie was surprised that when she walked into her office there was something hanging on her candy tree. She walked over and was amazed at what she saw. There, perched on one of the branches of the tree was a turtle dove necklace. The necklace had a few diamonds around the edges and you could tell that there was another necklace that matched it. She stared at the medium sized sterling silver necklace in wonder. Who did she know that would go through this much trouble for her? The thought hit her but she wasn't to sure of it.

"Would Ben really do all of this for me?" She spoke to herself.

Then she saw the note that was attached to the tree. _On the Second Day of Christmas Your True love Gave to you... One twin Dove!_


End file.
